Puzzle Pieces
by wefhgk94
Summary: When Benson is ordered to take some well needed reflection time, she is surprised to find herself in the Bahamas with Cassidy. However, it turns out the Hotel owner owns a lot more than the hotel, and when Benson senses danger she steps in to help. Everything that has happened to her in the last two years will reach a peak, and emotions will force an important decision.


**Puzzle Pieces **

Summary: When Benson is ordered to take some well needed reflection time, she is surprised to find herself in the Bahamas with Cassidy. However, it turns out the Hotel owner owns a lot more than the hotel, and when Benson senses danger she steps in to help. In doing so she uncovers a lot more than women in trouble, but finds out that everything that has happened to her in the last two years will reach a peak, and emotions will force an important decision. E/O and Bensidy with a little Rolivia fluff. Suck at summaries, better than it sounds, my own spin on Elliot's departure. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Dick Wolf.

**A/N: Please R&R ! I think with some support this could turn out well. **

"But Cap," Benson pleaded with Cragen.  
"You have the time off, and I'm assuming a lot to work out," Cragen softly motioned towards the picture hanging on his wall.  
It was of the SVU unit thier first year together. Cassidy and Stabler stood on either side of Olvia, arms draped over her. The irony stung Liv a bit. She had never really processed Elliot's departure, and now the accusations against Cassidy, a man she could truley only give half of herself to at best.  
"The unit," Liv started.  
"Can run itself. Now go, that is an order not a request Liv," Cragen affirmed in his fatherly tone.  
Olivia angrily gathered her belongings from the desk drawer. Everyone always observed a strong, independent, resourceful detective and that was the way Olivia was comfortable. However, no one knew just how deeply attached her and Elliot were. The roots of their relationship ripped out in the haste of him leaving, and a story behind the departure no one but Olivia knew.

_Elliot showed up at Olivia's door drenched in water. He looked up tears on his cheeks, and Olivia had no words. She stepped aside and he fell into her arms. She silently sat him on the couch before bringing him a change of clothes and some beer. Pouring herself a glass of wine she settled on the couch, and let her eyes drift over to the half-naked Elliot in front of her. _

"_Stop it," she chastised herself. "This man is having a mental breakdown and you are staring at his body like it is a piece of meat." _

_But oh did that man look good. She had been fighting her feeling for years and those strong arms and rock hard abs looked like heaven to her; a place to finally feel connected and loved. _

"_I shot a teenage girl." Elliot broke the silence, sitting down on the couch and draining his beer. _

"_El," Olivia touched his arm. _

"_Don't Liv," Elliot put up a hand. "I realized something. Things can change in an instant and we need to come to terms with what is important and hold it close before it is taken from us." _

_Elliot lifted Olivia's chin, "I love You Olivia Serena Benson, but I'm leaving the unit."_

_he felt his stubble graze the crook of her neck. His hands squeeze into her butt. His hot breathe on her ear as he whispered that he would take care of her. The sudden feeling of weakness in her knees and goose bumps over her skin distracted her long enough that she was shocked to land face down on the bed in front of her. She felt herself gasp as he pulled her ass into the air, knees sinking into the mattress. Now on all fours, her senses overtook her mind as he reached around front to grope her through her bra. She moaned knowing he was going to take it nice and slow while she was already dripping wet waiting. The constrictions of her clothes became frustrating as her hard nipples pressed against her bra. Her body was begging to be freed as he tried to wiggle his hand down the layers to reach her center. His scent was intoxicating and his motions drove her wild when he flipped her over and with feather light touches began to remove clothing. Free from her restrictions, she reached into his pants desperate to torture him as much as he was torturing her. Once past the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, she clasped her hand around his hard and waiting cock. Using her thumb to flick the head she elicited a moan from deep in his throat. She watched his face contort as he fell deep into the pleasure. His compromised position allowed her to flip them over and removed his pants in one swift motion. She grinded her hips hard in a circular motion and gasped for breath when she felt his hardness on her inner thigh. He bang to tweak her nipples as she maneuvered to lick the length of him. Her tongue swirled his head before taking him fully into her mouth. Her hot breath tickled him as he egged her on desperate to feel her tight wet mouth. She sucked hard moving up and down faster and slower to drive him over the edge. He came pulling her hair hard and calling out her name. She looked up with a devilish grin, but without warning he inserted a figure into her core. She grunted as he stretched her, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. She came within moments clutching tight around his fingers and whimpering his name. _

_Before Olivia had the chance to respond Elliot retracted his hand and with a final breathe headed for the door. _

_Olivia managed to keep composed until the last seconds before Elliot's departure. The only constant in Olivia's life was about to walk out the door and into a new life without her. Someone would fill his desk, but not the ache in her heart. With his leave also went a large part of the one-six's character; the constant banter and the Benson/Stabler team. Their conviction record spoke for itself, and soon everyone would begin to feel the hole Olivia saw forming. Olivia felt the panic begin to creep up, and swallowed back her emotion as she was used to doing. There were no words powerful enough for their last moments. As Elliot walked out the door, Olivia wondered where her life was going to go. He was her rock, her life, and now he vanished. Olivia was tired of being so strong, and when tears finally fell there was no hope of stopping them._

"Earth to Liv," Cassidy had somehow appeared by her desk breaking through her thoughts.

"Hey Bri," Olivia said forcing a smile. Olivia had been with Cassidy for a while now, and she was genuinely happy. He was a good man, and they had made it through the toughest test when he was accused of rape.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked.

"Fine dear," Olivia shuddered thinking of everything the trial had brought out. All of the prostitutes, emotional rollercoasters, and scars that had developed over their 12 year relationship gap was making their current relationship a struggle.

"Well I have a surprise," Cassidy said holding up two tickets. "We're taking a little trip to the Bahamas."


End file.
